El asesino
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: Aquella visita por diversión se a convertido en una carrera para sobrevivir. Cap. 7 O.O
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que este bueno porque si no me mato hahaha

*Digimon no me pertenece solo la historia jajajaj

Prefacio

Corríamos y corríamos no había forma de escapar si tan solo hubiéramos hecho caso lo tomamos como un juego pero sin duda este sería nuestro fin bueno tenía el consuelo de que tan siquiera el chico que amaba me correspondía pero mis amigos y yo huíamos entonces varias preguntas cruzaron como rayos por mi mente ¿Qué quería? ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? Y la más importante de todas ¿podríamos sobrevivir o simplemente caeríamos en garras de ese despiadado? de un momento a otro caí mis amigos siguieron corriendo ahora cual sería mi destino? Espere temerosa a que el asesino se acercara con su imponente espada y acabara conmigo de una maldita vez entonces sentí como mis ojos se inundaban y se derramaban pequeñas gotas de amargura y miedo sobre el negro lodo –Este es mi fin mi inminente fin susurre antes de caer inconsciente en las garras de aquel asesino…

Que les pareció ji muy corto pero compadézcanse de mi es mi primer fic tomatazos y aplausos son bienvenidos dejen 1 review besos y abrazos Vintage..Girl!


	2. Cap 1 cómo inicio todo

**Jaja hola de nuevo bueno gracias por lo reviews espero que les guste tanto como a mi verdad bueno aquí va el 1 cap uju recuerden que el 1 fue el prefacio**

***Digimon no me pertenece ni los personajes solo la historia**

Hola me llamo Mimi Tachikawa tengo 16 años y vivo en Odaiba Japón estudio en La Escuela Pública de Odaiba se preguntaran las personas que ya me conocen cómo es que la princesa acabo en la escuela pública no pues bueno mis padres murieron en un accidente en su Yate así que me quede al cuidado de mi tía eso sucedió cuándo tenía 12 solo tengo un hermoso collar que me dio mi madre antes de irse ese momento lo recuerdo tan bien

_/Flashback/_

_-__Mimi hija puedes venir un segundo-dijo la señora Tachikawa_

_-Voy Mami- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello Castaño y ojos color miel_

_-hija quiero darte algo muy valioso para mi y para la familia-dijo la señora_

_-Claro Mami dime que es, es algo caro o muy grande-dijo la pequeña niña _

_-ay hija cuándo aprenderás que el dinero no lo es todo-dijo la señora arrepentida de todo los lujos con los que vivió la niña-bueno hija toma le da una cajita y un guardapelo_

_-Que es esto?- dijo Mimi sorprendida y ofendida del regalo que le dio su madre_

_- Hija en ea cajita ay algo muy valioso_

_-Y dónde esta la llave-dijo desesperada la niña_

_-Con el tiempo lo descubrirás-dicho esto deposita un beso en la frente de la niña y sube al carro abandonando la casa que nunca volvería a ver _

_/fin del Flashback/_

-Wow no recordaba lo doloroso que era recordar ese momento-dijo la chica limpiando una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla

-Mimi se te hace tarde para la escuela-dijo su Tia

-Ya voy Uff que pesada es mi Tia a veces

-Bueno niña que haces aquí ya vete-dijo la Tia desesperada, porque Mimi seguía allí

-si ya cálmate ya me voy-dice Mimi abriendo la puerta y azotándola

En el Camino a la escuela

Mimi, espera-Dice una cansada pelirroja de tanto correr

-Que-dice volteando-Ah Sora ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues un poco cansada porque cierta personita no me espero!-dice Sora enojada

-Ay Sora nunca cambias y cómo te fue ayer en la florería?

-HORRIBLE ósea hubo cómo mil pedidos de señores para sus "AMANTES" nadie cree en la fidelidad hoy en día el matrimonio ya no es nada?-dijo Sora casi, casi dando un motivador discurso

-Jajaja Sora nunca cambias pero que se puede esperar son simples mortales-dice Mimi

-Lo se pero….-dijo sora

-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo Mimi-Que se puede hacer

YA EN EL PATIO

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? –dice un animado chico de pelo alborotado

-Tai estamos que e lo importante-dice Sora enojada

-Pues que paso te levantaste con el humor de Yamatto-dijo Tai

-Ja,ja muy gracioso Taichi-dijo el rubio

-Matt, Matt nunca cambias con tu carácter de Rockstar-dijo Sora

-Ya basta chicos no sean infantiles-dijo Mimi (n/a si ya se muy raro pero bueno)

En eso toca la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases

-Bueno ahora a iniciar el día-Dijo Tai eso después de 2 año sonaba muy monótono

-Tai cambia tu frase no hasta para ti ya es demasiado-Dijo Matt

-ay Cállate Lobito –dijo Tai incitándolo a comenzar una pelea

-Matt rodó los ojos y mimi dijo-Ya entremos a clases

En el Salón

-Chicos presten atención -dijo el director con voz firme –le presento a su nueva compañera la señorita Jun Motomiya

-Hola muchísimo gusto soy Jun ojala nos llevemos bien-dijo Jun con un tono de voz muy muy dulce

Había algo en esa chica que hacía que Mimi dudara demasiado ay algo en ella esa chica no e de fiar…

**Jaja que les pareció a mi me gusto jaja bueno habrá más sorpresas y saldran los demás muy pronto OK ja beso **

**.! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola jaja perdón por el retraso es que tuve un problema pero aquí estoy uju bueno continuemos**

***Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

**Cap.2 "Trabajo?"**

Pero esa chica no es de fiar..

-Bueno chicos sigamos con la clase-dijo la profesora

-no puede ser-susurro Sora

-Que-dijo Mimi preocupada

-la maestra no sabe nada- dijo Sora la revolución rusa fue en 1917 no en 1927-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Mimi Rueda los ojos y dice-Sora no es lo más obvio del mundo no todos somos tan listos como tu

Al otro lado del salón

-Ay en cuanto tiempo tenemos el receso-dijo un aburrido Tai

-En 15 minutos flojo no esta tan aburrida la clase-dijo Yamatto viendo a la profesora

-Lo dices porque te gusta la profesora-dijo Tai a lo que Yamatto se sonroja

-No me gusta Taichi –Dijo Yamatto enojado y Sonrojado

-No le gusta que Sr. Ishida-pregunta la Profesora molesta

-Mm… no me gusta…. La... la…-dice Yamatto bastante nervioso

-La que Sr. Ishida-dice la profa.

-LA CLASE-Dice Taichi-no le gusta la clase

-Bueno que suerte tiene Ishida la clase Ya se acabo asi que Señores retírense y ya que en 2 semanas empiezan las vacaciones formen equipos de 4 y para la prox. Semana me traen un trabajo sobre la revolución Rusa

-No puede ser un trabajo de la revolución Rusa-dijo Mimi

-Bueno ve el lado positivo en 2 semanas salimos de vacaciones –dijo Taichi

-Y por cierto que planes tienen –dijo Sora

-Nada-dijeron Tai Matt y Mimi al mismo tiempo

-Que bien-dijo Sora sarcásticamente

-Oigan ya tengo hambre- dijo Taichi

-Bueno pues vamos-dijo Mimi

Ya en la cafetería

-Hola Kari, TK –dice Sora-Como están?

-bien bueno un poco enojados ya que nos dejaron un trabajo en grupo-dijo Kari

-Igual a ustedes?-dijo Taichi

-Como?-dijo Tk

-A nosotros también nos dejaron un trabajo en grupo-dijo Yamatto

-Pero bueno no se preocupen en 2 semanas estamos de vacaciones- dice Mimi tratando de ser positiva

-Si unas aburridas vacaciones-dice Sora

-Y si nos vamos a algún lado?-dice TK

-Pero a donde-dice Kari

-Pues la mansión de mi tia estaría bien es en las afueras de Odaiba –dice Mimi

-Bueno pues estaría bien-dice Tai apoyando la idea de Mimi

-bueno Ya que –dice Yamatto

-Si!!! Vamos va a ser muy divertido-Dicen Kari y Sora

-Y tu TK vas a venir –Dice Mimi

-Pues…Si-Dice Tk no muy convencido

No tenia un buen presentimiento

**Bueno no estuvo muy bueno pero espero les guste dejen un review **

**.**


	4. Fin de clases y llegada a la mansion

**Hola otra vez hihi bueno aquí está la continuación ojala les guste bueno **

**Digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla **

**Cap.4 "Fin de clases y Llegada a la mansión **

Ya por fin habían acabado las clases mis amigos y yo íbamos a la mansión de mi tía y gracias a dios ella no iba a estar eso era lo bueno no quería pasar otro oso como la otra vez que enseño sus fotos vestida de Princesita argh que oso pero bueno

-Oye Mimi que tan lejos está la mansión de tu tía –dijo Tai ya cansado de estar sentado tanto tiempo

-Ay no falta tanto nada mas 2 hrs. –dijo Mimi bromeando pero no le afecto tanto sino a

-Como que 2 hrs! Mimi no que estaba cerca – Dijo Izzy

-Ay Izzy como eres tonto no le creas a la princesita rebelde- dijo Matt escuchando música

-Como que la princesita rebelde Ishida sabes que mi vida no a sido fácil y menos con mi "Comprensiva" Tía –Dijo Mimi cabizbaja

-_Tonto, Tonto como pude decir eso seguro piensa que soy un idiota… pero esperen desde hace cuanto me importa que diga de mi la princesita_-Pensó Matt

-Ay chicos dejen de pelear no que muy maduros y serios- Dijo Sora haciendo que Matt y Mimi se enojaran

-Bueno no se lo tomen tan apecho solo fue un simple comentario que hizo Sora- Dijo Kari tratando de calmar un poco la tensión

-Bueno Ya da igual el que se enoja pierde-dice Joe muy serio

-Bueno usted también está muy tenso dice Mimi

-Mimi ya te dije que no me hables de Usted- dijo Joe molesto por la actitud que Mimi siempre tenía con el

-Ya chicos cálmense ya llegamos -dijo Tk

Después de Bajarse de la camioneta se encontraron frente a la mansión y era lo opuesto a como se la hubieran imaginado hasta Mimi se sorprendió frente a ellos se imponía una gran construcción un poco desgastada las tejas grises del techo se encontraban desgastadas y de vez en cuando caían provocando un ruido sordo, los grandes ventanales se encontraban desgastados y las ventanas de los pisos superiores algunas rotas y las cortinas de ventanales y ventanas desgarradas la gran puerta de madera se imponía frente a ellos en algunas partes de la intimidante casa estaban algunas gárgolas la reja era negra y estaba oxidada el camino que los llevaba se encontraban restos de estatuas y había un pequeño lago que ahora era como un pantano la hierba crecía por todos lados no había rastros de que alguna persona hubiera habitado esa casa

-Mimi estás segura que es el lugar indicado –Dijo Kari aferrada al brazo de TK

-Si pero… pero mi tía me la describió muy diferente pero se supone que aquí estarán algunos empleados-Dijo Mimi muy cerca de Matt lo que hizo que este se sonrojara

-Arr Mimi y tan siquiera sabes cómo se llaman los empleados y cuántos son- Dijo Sora

-Si son Bridgette el ama de llaves Francis el Mayordomo Rose la mucama y Dante el cocinero

-Bueno técnicamente estaremos aquí durante 1 semana con ellos? –dice Izzy

-Pues si Izzy pero no nos digas tienes miedo-Dice Tai Burlón

-no no tengo miedo simplemente me da un poco de desconfianza-dice Izzy

-No te preocupes Izzy son empleados de la Tía de Mimi no te preocupes-Dijo Joe

-Bueno ya basta de niñerías vamos a entrar-Dice Matt tocando la puerta

De un momento a otro se abrió súbitamente la puerta que izo que todos los chicos gritaran de espanto pero un hombre se rio un poco y luego se presento era un hombre alto muy delgado pálido cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y el típico uniforme de mayordomo pero tenía un aire de desquiciado

-Oh siento haberlos asustado soy Francis espero disfruten su estancia en la mansión Tachikahua

-Off señor nos dio un buen susto – dijo Tai poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-OK entren les presentare al personal- entran y admiran el Hall con un candelabro de oro sin pulir y el papel tapiz de las paredes de un verde botella el suelo de madera crujía ante el contacto los muebles que adornaban el Hall estaban un poco desgastados con cientos de fotografías de antaño y oleos enfrente de las obscuras y desgastadas escaleras de madera se encontraban los otros empleados

-Muy bien chicos ellos son Bridgette el ama de llaves-dijo Francis

-Muchísimo gusto- Dijo Bridgette que era rubia delgada alta y con el uniforme con un líquido rojizo

- Y yo soy Rose la mucama-dijo una guapa mujer de cabello rojo y un cuerpo escultural pero con varias cortadas y cardenales

Pero el que más los aterro fue el cocinero Dante con el uniforme desgarrado y lleno de sangre con un típico bigote de chef (n/a bueno tipo Dalí y con la misma cara de loco)

-Oh siento la suciedad de mi uniforme es que me pelee con la cena –dijo el cocinero causando risas en el personal muy sospechosas

Algo en el personal no me gusta para nada- Susurro Taichi para luego que el ama de llaves les dijera

-Vengan chicos les asignare los cuartos- lo dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras y los chicos lo siguieron…

**Ha que les pareció bueno esperen el siguiente cap. Que los chicos descubrirán un secreto buajaja **


	5. Distribución de cuartos y descubrimiento

**Hola otra vez aquí va el ****sig cap. Uju jaja bueno comenzamos**

***Digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla….**

_-Vengan chicos les asignare su habitaciones- dicho esto empezó a subir las escaleras y los chicos la siguieron…_

**CAP.4 "Asignación de cuartos y descubrimiento de terribles Secretos"**

Mimi POV

Bueno aquí estoy en mi "Bella" y tenebrosa habitación no puede ser más obscura el papel tapiz de las paredes era un morado obispo los muebles eran de madera pero pintados de negro el candelabro alumbraba muy poco lo que hacía que la habitación se viera mas tenebrosa me pregunto ¿Cómo les ira a los otros?

Kari POV

Bueno que sería peor estar aquí o estar aquí creo que era la peor habitación de la casa el papel tapiz en alguna partes estaba desgastado dejando ver el gris cemento y el papel tapiz no era de un color agradable era un verde botella como el del hall que estaba súper obscuro la cama era mullida pero algunos resortes estaban de fuera pero… si a mi me va mal cómo les ira a lo otros?

TK POV

Wow si alguna vez tuve duda de que era un estilo gótico ya no tengo la menor duda las paredes de negro las cortinas negras las sabanas negras y aparte la poca luz que el candelabro producía oh dios si el cuarto de Vane es así no quiero ni entrar bueno a lo mejor abriendo las cortinas y los ventanales entre mas luz- OH no mala idea!!! Que casa tan rara ninguna casa normal da a un obscuro bosque! Estaría bien si fuera un bosque con LUZ que es lo que mas falta en esta Gótica mansión tal vez pueda tratar con alguien para que me la cambie o… todas las recamaras estarán igual?..

Matt POV

Lo que me faltaba aparte de acceder venir a esta mansión me toca la habitación mas Fea que e visto en mi vida esta bien que me aya pasado un poquito con Mimi pero no es para tanto las paredes rojo sangre las cortinas blanca desgarradas el candelabro con muy poca luz y lo muebles blancos aparte la vista toda sombría bueno ojala no estén igual que yo…

Sora POV

Cuándo deje mis maletas me sorprendí al ver el cuarto era… era… era HORRIBLE dios i no le daban mantenimiento a esta casa no se que van a hacer este cuarto y TODA la casa se esta cayendo a pedazos pero la habitación no esta tan mal bueno un poco por las manchas rojizas que hay en las paredes pero fuera de eso todo esta relativamente bien

TAI POV

Bueno no esta TAAN Mal esta agradable el azul metálico le da estilo pero lo único malo es que no entra mucha luz que digamos bueno equis a y lo muebles están rotos y hay telarañas por todo lados pero que mas da

JOE POV

Esto es totalmente injusto porque soy yo el que tiene que compartir cuarto con Izzy es injusto aparte que no se que daño cerebral tiene la ama de llaves que nos manda a un cuarto ROSA esto es un insulto y aparte ya no se puede hacer nada ya que quien quisiera compartir cuarto con izzy?

Ya que los chicos conocieron sus habitaciones se reunieron en el pasillo

-Y bien chicos que e puede hacer en esta "Divertidísima" casa-Dijo TK con sarcasmo

-Bueno que tal si vemos lo pisos superiores-Dijo Tai

-Si vamos-Estuvieron de acuerdo todos

Entonces Empezaron a subir y pues no había muchas cosas interesantes hasta que llegaron al último piso

-Quien se atreve a abrir la puerta-Dijo una asustada Hikari

-Yo digo nada malo puede estar ahí-Dijo Izzy abriendo la puerta

-Ahh!!! Grito horrorizada Sora colgándose del cuello de Tai

-E..Eso.. Es… lo..Lo..Qu…que…cre…creo-dijo una asustada Mimi

-Si te refieres es que estamos viendo un cadáver torturado si es lo que crees-Dijo Yamatto con una calma

-UN CADAVER-grito Joe

-Si es lo que dije-dijo Matt tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras

-OK tengo 2 sugerencias-Dijo Tai

-Cuales la primera-Susurro Mimi

-La 1 es que nos quedemos aquí admirando ese "Bello" Cadáver

-Si Taichi buena idea-Dijo TK sarcásticamente- y la 2 es que…

-Corramos al piso de abajo y para no sufrir el mismo destino que esa cosa dormir todos en un mismo cuarto-dijo Tai

-Esa me pa…parece una idea increíble-dijo Joe

-Bueno contamos hasta 8-propuso Sora a lo que todo asintieron

-Uno-susurro Mimi

-Dos-continuo Kari

-Tres-prosiguió Rápidamente TK

-Cuatro-dijo con fastidio Matt esto se esta poniendo muy lento

-Ci…cinco-Titubeo Sora

-Seis-Dijo Tai muy seguro de si mismo

-Siete-dijo Joe

-Y OCHO-Grito Izzy-CORRAN!!

Dicho esto los ocho chicos comenzaron a correr al hall cómo i no hubiera mañana

-Chicos-Dijo Rose- Que bueno que bajaron pasen al comedor la cena ya esta lista

Dicho esto los chicos caminaron lentamente al comedor…

**Y bien que les pareció mi favorito fue TK que boniito es!!! Y Vane es mi BFF pero odia lo Gótico así que para fastidiarla un ratito bueno se recibe de todo (Menos insultos) bueno hasta el prox. Cap. besos**


	6. La cena

**Hola hola aquí el nuevo cap. Del Asesino!!! Espero les guste**

***digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

**Cap.4 La cena**

Cuando la mujer les dijo eso los chicos sintieron que el estómago se les encogía definitivamente no querían saber de que consistía tal extravagante cena

-Y bien chicos, ¿No les apetece un aperitivo?-Pregunto el ama de llaves-Edward se paso todo el día preparándolos- y mostró los dietes como en una especie de sonrisa sicótica

-Bueno la verdad es que no tenemos mucha hambre- intervino Hikari con una sonrisa

-Si es…cierto- dijo TK y se levantó- bueno nosotros os vamos-dijo TK y los chicos se levantaron rápidamente de las cómodas sillas

-¡No!- gritó la ama de llaves y se puso rápidamente frente a ellos escoltada por los demás trabajadores

-Ustedes no se van a ir nunca por que es evidente que nunca saldrán-canturreó la Mucama cómo una niña pequeña

-Pero…por que?-pregunto en un susurró inaudible la pelirroja

-¿Por que?, ¿Por qué?-preguntó altaneramente el mayordomo y soltó una risotada-por que simplemente no van a salir

-Pero ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-pregunto Mimi aferrada al brazo de Jou

-Mmm…¿Que será?- pregunto sarcásticamente el cocinero

-Poder vivir en Paz-dijo La mucama

-¿Cómo que vivir en paz?-preguntó Matt

-Pues evidente muchachito tonto hemos pasado más de 500 años esperando _el collar_-dijo el mayordomo con una voz macabra

-¿Ma…ma…más de qui…qui….quinientos años?-tartamudeo Tai

-Si lo que oíste más de 500 años-dijo la mucama

-Beno no es muy evidente,¿Pero el cadáver que esta en el ático?-pregunto Jou

-Hay mis queridísimos niños ¿Cuándo dejaran de hacer tantas preguntas?-preguntó el ama de llaves fastidiada

-Exacto de que les serviría saberlo muy pronto muertos estarán….-dijo el cocinero sacando un cuchillo de sus ropas

-No cálmense les damos el collar-dijo Izzy

-El problema aquí es que no solo es uno el que necesitamos…-dijo el mayordomo sonriendo

-En…entonces cuántos necesitan- pregunto Kari aterrada

-Mmm Veamos- dijo la mucama chasqueando sus esqueléticos dedos

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho- dijo el mayordomo contándolos

-Y tú serás el primero- dijo el cocinero yendo hacia Izzy con el cuchillo en la mano

Todo fue tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento y doloroso… fue solo un acto que hizo que todos quedaran congelados por el miedo y la tristeza al ver el cuerpo de Izzy apuñalado y desplomado en el suelo desangrándose sollozos incontenibles brotaron de las bocas de las chicas

-Izzy no ¡No!- gritó Mimi yendo hacía el cuerpo del chico

Otra cuchillada sonó pero esta vez un fue para Izzy los chicos quedaron helados no ella no podía ser ella

-Mimi!-gritó la pelirroja pero se dio cuenta de algo no fue Mimi la apuñalada ni otra persona algo o incluso peor alguien había sido decapitado de repente se les helo la sangre al ver una cabeza rodar por el pulcro piso de mármol blanco manchado de sangre en la parte izquierda yacía el cuerpo desangrado de Jou y en la parte Derecha la cabeza mostrando en el rostro una expresión de terror que se quedaría ahí congelada para siempre…

-Jou dio su…su ida po…..po…por mi….-susurró la chica congelada ante tal escena

-Mimi….-dijo Yamatto acercándose a ella

-Matt fue…fue….¡Fue por mi culpa!-dijo Mimi gritando la última parte llorando en el pecho de este

-Calma Mimi no fue tu culpa- Dijo Matt tratando de calmarla

-Debí de haber sido yo Matt pero fue el primero Izzy y luego Jou ¡Debí haber sido yo por que en primera yo los traje aquí!-gritó la chica y lloro una vez más

-¡No!-gritó Matt molestó- tú no merecías morir nadie lo merece lo de Jou e Izzy fue un accidente- le dijo Matt más calmado

-Solo lo dices por que o quieres hacerme sentir culpable-dijo Mimi

-Yo solo digo la verdad- le dijo Matt- y si te vuelvo a oír diciendo que fue tú culpa o respondo

-OK pero…¿Qué haremos para salir de aquí tenemos que mantenernos con vida debemos sobrevivir

-Lo se lo se pero…-no se que hacer- exclamó el rubio agachando la cabeza

-Calma encontraremos una salida- dijo Mimi sonriendo aunque era un poco difícil sonreír ante tal situación

-Bueno lamento interrumpir tan "Romántica" escena pero tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Tai protegiendo a su hermanita

-Si pero ¿Por dónde carajos quieres que salgamos?- preguntó TK molesto

-Bueno no se pero creo que podríamos salir por ahí-dijo la pelirroja señalando la puerta del patio trasero

-Bueno pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- dijo Tai y los 6 salieron corriendo internándose en la espesura del bosque

**Y que les pareció ya me había tardado no? **

**Bueno se aceptan todo tipo de criticas ok bueno cuídense haha **


End file.
